The evaluation of motion in various contexts and activities is a difficult and often problematic task using conventional solutions. Conventional solutions often have bulky, cumbersome, and inaccurate implementations that can affect the actual motion being evaluated. Further, many activities in which motion of, for example, a human body is evaluated require the use of specialized equipment that is often bulky and impractical. For example, motion evaluation of a combatant soldier wearing various types of gear and weapons may require, in conventional solutions, the use of bulky or heavy motion sensors. Conventional sensors and sensory systems may be coupled to processing units using either cumbersome wiring or heavy transmission equipment that requires a fixed and not portable system, minimizing both utility and effectiveness. As another convention example, a baseball bat may have a motion sensor that is heavy and attached to the bat, which could affect the detection and evaluation of certain motions. In other activities such as golf, motion (e.g., velocity, angle of impact of a club face against a ball, trajectory, and others) is typically not measured accurately nor easily measured using conventional solutions. As many golfers are aware, the trajectory of a golf ball depends upon the forward velocity, path, and relative club face angle of a golf club at the time of impact with the golf ball. Additionally, the ability to track and display the position and the forward velocity of the golf club through a full range of swing motion is vital to developing a successful and repeatable golf swing. While conventional techniques exist to capture motion of an object, there are various problems and limitations associated with conventional motion capture and analysis apparatus and techniques.
Limitations inherent to the conventional motion capture and analysis systems generally tend to preclude the everyday golfer from utilizing or benefitting from the training benefits imparted by such a system. For example, conventional motion capture and analysis systems tend to be complex, difficult to utilize and are not user friendly. Additionally, the conventional equipment is expensive, cumbersome and is limited in usability. Conventional equipment is not readily portable and must be used at a driving range or other training facility. Conventional equipment cannot be easily transported around a golf course, often becoming cumbersome for use throughout a round of golf. Conventional equipment lacks subjectivity and relies upon a universal standard in which to compare the user's particular swing motion. Conventional equipment does not account for variation in user's physiological characteristics.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for capturing and evaluating the swing motion of a golfer without the limitations of conventional techniques and equipment.